A Life Without Guns is Not a Life for Me
A Life Without Guns is Not a Life for Me is a song from the spin-off Squidward vs. SpongeBob. Once Lena Horne changed it after the season 8 of Grim Reaper during the 2006-2009 period for the first season of 2010-present of Grim Reaper, the song was changed from A Life Without Socks is Not a Life for Me from For the Love of Socks! to A Life Without Guns is Not a Life for Me. Not Singing All these people are not singing because they were getting repaired from the song during the weekly scores of week 1. All in 2013's drop forty. *Nelson Mandela *Margaret Thatcher *Zsa Zsa Gabor *George H. W. Bush *Hugo Chavez *Ronnie Biggs *Prince Philip *Fidel Castro *Kirk Douglas *Muhammad Ali *Billy Graham *Clive James *Michael Winner *Hosni Mubarak *Ariel Sharon *Robert Mugabe *Nancy Reagan *Bernadette Nolan *Eli Wallach *Lindsay Lohan *Henry Cecil *Olivia de Havilland *Stephen Hawking *Ian Brady *Bashar Al-Assad *Richard Attenborough *Anna Wing *Denis Healey *Bonnie Franklin *Mickey Rooney *Bruce Forsyth *Wojciech Jarzuelski *Vera Lynn *Jerry Lewis *Jiroemon Kimura (was still participating at that time) *Chuck Berry *Christopher Lee *Aretha Franklin *Van Cliburn *Penny Marshall *Any of the Poland national football team players for the fake map of the 2014 FIFA World Cup *Eugenie Bouchard *Maria Sharapova *Kate Makarova *Serbia national football team Characters Singing *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Toadette *Crackletta *Link *Zelda *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Gary *Eugene H. Krabs *Wario *Sheldon J. Plankton *Pearl Krabs *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Tasha *Austin *Squilliam Fancyson *Karen Plankton *Man Ray *Dirty Bubble *Betsy Krabs *Mermaid Man *Barnacle Boy *Flying Dutchman *Princess Mindy *Tori Vega *Jade West *Beck Oliver *Trina Vega *Cat Valentine *Robbie Shapiro/Rex Powers *Phineas *Ferb *Candace *Linda *Mario *Luigi *Yoshi *Daisy *Birdo *Waluigi *Toad *Toadette *Toadsworth *Dimentio *Tippi *O'Chunks *Nancy Suzy Fish *Nat Peterson *Evelyn *Dry Bowser *Bowser *Ernie *Elmo *Darth Elmo *Amy Rose *Sonic *Dr. Eggman *Megaman *Patricia Star *Sadie Rechid *Fred Rechid *DoodleBob *Kamek *Larry the Lobster *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell *Keswick *Abby Cadabby *Dennis Rechid *Squidella *Peach *Carly Shay *Snaptrap *Boys Who Cry *Wage *Babo *Tray *Garfield *Baby Charmanders *Wallace *Homer Simpson *Stewie Griffin *Batman *Roadrunner *Rayman *Kirby *Charlie *Ganondorf *Ganon *Sheik *Giga Bowser *Ancient Minister *R.O.B *Fox *Wolf *Falco *Andross *King Dedede *Petey Piranha *Pit *Raving Rabbids *fat Raving Rabbids *GBA *Marcus the Hedgehog *Killer the Hedgehog *TOM *TOM 2 *TOM 3 *TOM 4 *Comander Rabbid *Jenny(XJ9) *[[Piccolo|'Piccolo']]' ' *'El Tigre' *Robot Tippi *Globox *Francis *Prince Squip *King Sammer *El Maskkoopa *Oucho the Cactus *Brobot *Weegeebot *Zordon *Alpha 5 *King Kirby *Queen Kirby *Prince Kirby *Prince Ice *Princess Sarhah *Grandpa Kirby *Grandma Kirby *DJ Candy Supergroove *Goth Boy *Yuki *Dr. F *Samuri Bob *BeeBee *GIR *Zim *Dib *Professer Nova *Ren'ee *Chef Gino *Sir Vincent Skullfinder *Ms. Nicole *Shirley Nicole *Leaf *T.O.B.O.R. *Chad Mcfreely *Grandma Ruthie *Poppy Nightshade *Violet Nightshade *Roxie Road *Elmria Crump *Alexa *Vic Victor *Penny Marshall *Lyndsay *Petal *Hopper the frog *Jack (sim) *Sappire *Barney *Ginny (pirate captin) *Ginny (Cowboy) *Gabby *Rusty *Rodger *Proto-Makto *Makto *Goku *Vegeta *Olivia de Havilland *Naruto *Master Aran *Bean *Clara *Jermey *MC Emi *Trevor *Gordon *Gonk *King Roland *Princess Butter *The Duchess *Daniel *Linda *Zombie Carl *Madame Zoe *Mel the mummy *Star *Ninjor *Timmy Turner *Poof *Cosmo *Wanda *Mrs. Turner *Mr. Turner *Crocker *AJ *Chester Mcbadbat *Jordon Von Strangle *Pinky *Jimmy Neutron *Carl Wheezer *Sheen *Cindy Vortex *Dr. Clamotous *Ms. Fowl *Hugh Netron *Sugar Booger *Master Hand *Crazy Hand *Tabuu *Porky *Ness *Lucas *Samus Aran *Mr. Game and Watch *Meta Knight *Troy Bolton *Gabriella Montez *Sharpay Evans *Ryan Evans *Chad Danforth *Taylor McKessie *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Baby Peach *Baby Daisy *Kelsi Nielsen *Jason Cross *Koopa Troopa *Greninja *Glalie *Audino *Feebas *Scyther *Uniqua *Tasha *Tyrone *Pablo *Graham Rahal *Juan Pablo Montoya *Tony Kanaan *Simon Pagenaud *Li Na *Austin Category:Songs Category:ASBB Category:Unlockables Category:squidward vs. SpongeBob Category:Played By Tasha Category:Played By Uniqua Category:Played By Wipeout Category:Played By Tyrone Category:Played By Pablo Category:Played By Austin Category:Grim Reaper songs Category:Derby Dead songs